


The Stretch

by AvatarPabu97



Series: Kintsugi [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Homophobia, Jack Zimmermann's Overdose, Pre-Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97
Summary: The witches have a coming of age ceremony to separate from their dæmons. Humans have stretching, allowing their dæmons to travel farther then the norm.What would happened if two people going through the most traumatic moments of their lives.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Kintsugi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> I love taking a bunch of random Au's and smashing them together. I'm a sucker for dæmons au's and soul mate au's. Plus this will be the first fic I'll ever post on hear. So yay!
> 
> Edit: I don't like the name I gave to Bitty's Daemon I'm changing Rowan to Felicity.

Isabeau was pacing and shifting back & forth in the bathroom. At this point she didn't know what animal she was anymore. She felt tipsy as Jack chugged his who knows what beer bottle number he was on. The draft was tomorrow and his Anxiety was skyrocketing. Beau felt anxious has her body started feeling heavy from the alcohol and anxiety. She started to lose sense of time as she heard the rattle of the pills. As he began to take pill after pill her body began to feel sluggish. She's been feeling sluggish lately due to him taken more then he should and drinking way too much. But tonight it was worst.

Beau heard a clatter and turned to see Jack on the floor. He was sweating and breathing funny. Then everything began to go black. With litte strength she shifted into anything that would break down the door but she was too week. She finally gave up as gold flecks of dust began to rise from his incomplete soul mark and began to rise from her as well. Shifted again and flopped her head on his heaving chest. Ready to accept death Beau heard Jack's struggling heartbeat which gave her the last bit of motivation to shift one more time and howl. She howled and howled and howled and howled and howled desperately each time before it was to late. 

There was roar and a crash as she let her final howl and everything turned black.

-

Felicity felt nervous as Coaches boys began to rowdy around Eric and Lucy's girls would stop nosing her around, nipping at her and stepping on her with their paws. Most of the football teams dæmons we're all dogs. While she usually was shifted into something small and graceful. Normally birds or ferrets for figure skating. One of the boys on the team that Eric had become friends with and something a little more. They began to develop a soul bond with Matthew Jacobson and his Gloria.

Matthew and Gloria wanted to talk to them after school. Only for the football team to jump them and mess around with them. Taunting them and call them stuff as 'fairy' or 'twinkle toes' or 'fag'.

Until the ring leader Kyle Busch's German Shepherd Shirley started Growling at Gloria. 

"Hey! Matthew grab the Coach's fairy and put him in the closet where he belong."

Matthew looked alarm as everyone else laughed. 

"Kyle that's a little far don't ya think?"

"Do it or I'll tell uncle Brian what I saw you and the fag kissing behind the bleachers."

" Matty please don-" Eric was cut off with swift punch to the gut causing to yelp out in fear and pain as Gloria had bit one of her wings. The team began to drag them towards the utility closet. Throwing Eric into the closet. Shirley grabbed her other wing and helped Gloria drag her.

"Let's how much Figure Skating allows you to stretch from each other?"

"No! Please! Stop!" Eric was screaming and banging the door.

Fear gripped her heart as the German Shepherd and Fox hound duo followed their Humans as they dragged her away. Farther and Farther until dust began to fly in the air off her and Matthew's soul mark.

Despite the pain Felicity shifted into a Fox and started screaming. It startled the team and hey ran away dropping her in the field. She blacked out a few times as she attempted to run back to Eric. At one point the Sprinklers came on waking her up and giving her a chance to run back to Eric. 

By the time she got back he was sobbing and she was soaking wet and exhausted.

"Felicity? That you honey?" Eric voice sound it terrible.

"Yeah Sweet Pea. Don't mind me just cover your ears and get some rest."

" *Sniff* Ok."

Felicity fought herself to sleep as Eric slept. She waited all through the night and the morning until she heard the Janitor and his rat dæmon.

Felicity started letting out scream as loud as she could when she ran to him and led him to Eric realising him and calling the Battle parents. She flopped into his arms exhausted and fallen a sleep.


End file.
